King Neptune
King Neptune is the (less than fair) King of the sea. While he is the king, most undersea creatures respect him, despite him acting like a bossy and mean ruler. Family *Queen Amphitrite (Wife) *Princess Mindy (Daughter) *Prince Triton (Son) *Princess Neptuna (Daughter) Background Royal Crown King Neptune's Royal Crown appears in the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. It appears to be very valuable. It signifies who the ruler of the sea is and also hides King Neptune's bald spot. Once it was stolen by Plankton, he tried to hide his bald spot with a paper bag. Personality King Neptune is a mean, magical, and harsh ruler who goes as far as to punish his servants up to 20 years in the dungeon for their wrong doings. However, it appears that his whole world besides being king of the aquatic underworld is his family. Design Appearances Relationships with His Children Neptune is shown not only to be a strict ruler, but also a strict father, especially to his son, Triton. He tries to make him practice smiting, but Triton was interested in mortal affairs as a child, such as the ball-and-stick game (Triton's nickname for baseball) and even making a cure for mortal diseases. As a result, Neptune locked him away for 1,000 years until Triton becomes a proper god. It turns out it was both a success and ''a disaster after Triton destroyed Bikini Bottom as revenge on his father. Neptune was proud that he used his god powers and hugged him. Neptune has other problems with his daughter, Mindy. He thinks being cruel to people (especially mortals) is what a king needs to be, but Mindy thinks kindness is a better option. He ends up getting mad at her, but at the end of the movie, he learns his lesson. Neptune loves both Mindy and Triton with all his heart, and he would never let anything bad happen to them (except if he has a good reason). Video Games ''SpongeBob SquarePants: Employee of the Month King Neptune makes occasional cameo appearances as a standee, announcing Neptune's Paradise, a theme Park and SpongeBob's goal. ''SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom'' King Neptune invites invites SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star to the Poseidome to f ace off against the game's first boss: Robo-Sandy. SpongeBob goes first and deals a great damage to the robot before Patrick takes over and finally SpongeBob makes a final strike, finishing off Robo Sandy. ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (video game) King Neptune appears in a somewhat antagonistic role, and a redesign. King Neptune's crown has been stolen by Plankton and SpongeBob and Patrick must retrieve it from where Plankton sold it to: Shell City. King Neptune blames Mr. Krabs for the theft and freezes him in ice, within the Krusty Krab. His daughter Princess Mindy also aids the heroes in their journey. Later the crown is returned, but Plankton brainwashes Neptune into attacking the heroes. After his defeat he is free and Plankton is sent to jail ''SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis (video game) King Neptune makes a cameo as a painting in the museum. The painting can also be purchased at the Gift Shop with The Sirens included. ''SpongeBob SquarePants: Underpants Slam'' A storm current has disrupted a shipment of undergarments of Neptune's underwear, spreading them across the ocean floor. Neptune calls upon his subjects to find his lost undergarments, witha reward to those who collect the most underwear. ''SpongeBob SquarePants: Clash of Triton (PC Game) Prince Triton has captured his father Neptune and mother Queen Amphitrite within the Krusty Krab and is using Neptune's advisors as his minions to take over eatch level of Bikini Bottom morphing it into Mt. Triton. King Neptune and Queen Ampphitrite's tridents allows SpongeBob and Patrick into having god-like powers and rescuing those captured at the Krusty Krab. After his son's defeat, Neptune forgives him and is proud that he used his powers. They hugged and return to Atlantis. Nicktoons MLB King Neptune makes a cameo appearance watching the baseball games sitting next to other Nicktoons including Man Ray, El Tigre, Arnold among others. Trivia *King Neptune doesn't appear in the PC version of ''Battle for Bikini Bottom. Kn.jpeg|King neptune Neptune.jpg|King Neptune in the t.v. series Angry Father.jpg|Very Mad King Neptune.jpg|King of the Sea I love you, Dad.jpg|I love you, Dad. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Characters Category:Fathers Category:Royalty Category:Rich people Category:Characters in video games Category:Comedy Characters Category:Muscular characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Nicktoons Video Games Characters Category:Heroes